The identification of microorganisms is clearly of great importance in the medical fields. Furthermore, in recent years the need for efficient and relatively rapid identification techniques has become even more pressing owing to the remarkable expansion of environmental and industrial microbiology. One field in which it there is an urgent need for a rapid and accurate identification of bacteria is in the respiratory diseases.
Respiratory disease is an umbrella term for diseases of the lung, bronchial tubes, trachea and throat. These diseases range from mild and self-limited (coryza—or common cold) to being life-threatening, (bacterial pneumonia, or pulmonary embolism for example).
Respiratory diseases can be classified as either obstructive or restrictive. Obstructive is a condition which impede the rate of flow into and out of the lungs (e.g, asthma); and restrictive is a condition which cause a reduction in the functional volume of the lungs (e.g., pulmonary fibrosis).
Respiratory disease can be further classified as either upper or lower respiratory tract (most commonly used in the context of infectious respiratory disease), parenchymal and vascular lung diseases.
Infectious Respiratory Diseases are, as the name suggests, typically caused by one of many infectious agents able to infect the mammalian respiratory system, the etiology can be viral or bacterial (for example the bacterium Streptococcus pneumoniae).
A patient who suffers from infectious respiratory diseases will usually endure sore throat and have trouble swallowing. However, these symptoms might indicate also a flu.
Usually a throat culture is taken from the patient, that is suspected to have strep, in order to correctly diagnose the infection and to give the proper treatment.
The throat culture and bacterial analysis will usually take about three days. Moreover, the test causes some inconvenience to the patient.
The bacterial analysis will determine what is the desired and correct treatment and medication.
Another kind of tests are the “rapid” strep tests. In these tests a throat swab is inserted into a reagent and the presence of the bacteria is determined according to the chemical reaction between the bacteria and the reagent. Although these test give fast results (10 to 30 minutes) their sensitivity is very poor and they are not user friendly. Therefore they are not commonly used by the medical stuff.
Usually the physician desires to know if the bacteria is present and then prescribe antibiotics. Therefore, it will be beneficial for the doctor and the patient alike to get an immediate response for the throat sample.
An immediate response might be obtained by sampling the exhaled debrit (exhaled gases and micro fluids) of coughing or other human fluids (saliva, mucus etc.) and optically characterizing their content. Optically characterizing the sample will likely be more convenient for the patient than the usual throat culturing.
Some spectroscopic techniques already known in the art. For example, PCT No. WO 98/41842 to NELSON, Wilfred discloses a system for the detection of bacteria antibody complexes. The sample to be tested for the presence of bacteria is placed in a medium which contains antibodies attached to a surface for binding to specific bacteria to form an antigen-antibody complex. The medium is contacted with an incident beam of light energy. Some of the energy is emitted from the medium as a lower resonance enhanced Raman backscattered energy. The detection of the presence or absence of the microorganism is based on the characteristic spectral peak of said microorganism. In other words PCT No. WO 98/41842 uses UV resonance Raman spectroscopy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,715 to Laura A. Vanderberg relates to a process for detecting the presence of viable bacterial spores in a sample and to a spore detection system. The process includes placing a sample in a germination medium for a period of time sufficient for commitment of any present viable bacterial spores to occur. Then the sample is mixed with a solution of a lanthanide capable of forming a fluorescent complex with dipicolinic acid. Lastly, the sample is measured for the presence of dipicolinic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,198 to Wilfred H. Nelson; discloses a method for the identification of a bacterium. Firstly, taxonomic markers are excited in a bacterium with a beam of ultra violet energy. Then, the resonance enhance Raman back scattered energy is collected substantially in the absence of fluorescence. Next, the resonance enhanced Raman back scattered energy is converted into spectra which corresponds to the taxonomic markers in said bacterium. Finally, the spectra are displayed and thus the bacterium may be identified.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,920 to Mostafa A. El-Sayed discloses a method to analyze and diagnose specific bacteria in a biologic sample by using spectroscopic means. The method includes obtaining the spectra of a biologic sample of a non-infected patient for use as a reference, subtracting the reference from the spectra of an infected sample, and comparing the fingerprint regions of the resulting differential spectrum with reference spectra of bacteria. Using this diagnostic technique, U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,920 claims to identify specific bacteria without culturing.
Naumann et al had demonstrated bacteria detection and classification in dried samples using FTIR spectroscopy [Naumann D. et al., “Infrared spectroscopy in microbiology”, Encyclopedia of Analytical Chemistry, R. A. Meyers (Ed.) pp. 102-131, John Wiley & Sons Ltd, Chichester, 2000.]. Marshall et al had identifies live microbes using FTIR Raman spectroscopy [Marshall et al “Vibrational spectroscopy of extant and fossil microbes: Relevance for the astrobiological exploration of Mars”, Vibrational Spectroscopy 41 (2006) 182-189]. Others methods involve fluorescence spectroscopy of a combination of the above.
None of the prior art literature discloses means and method that can quickly (without culturing) and accurately detect bacteria from a sample, and none demonstrates identification within a wet sample. Furthermore, non of the prior art literature discloses means and method that can eliminate the water influence from the sample so as to better detect the bacteria. Moreover all of the above require a skilled operator and/or, the use of reagents or a complicated sample preparation for the detection of bacteria.
Thus, there is a long felt need for means and method for an accurate bacteria identification from an uncultured sample especially wet samples without the use of reagents and/or complicated sample preparation.